Semi-Final Showdown
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: The Tigers, The Lions, 2 rivals, a playoff game. Winner gets to go to State. Meanwhile, Mabel finds out about that Ford adopted 2 girls that happen to be Dipper and Mabel's long lost sisters. Sherman and Penny are planning their 1st date, Phineas finds out that Dipper wants him to break up with Mabel, and Goten has a chance to make a name for himself in Tiger History.
1. Rivalry History

When it comes to the Backyard Football League, it has been said that the Tigers had a intense rivalry with the Lions since the 1930's. 68 Regular season meetings, 13 Playoff meetings, 1 big game. The Tigers have only won 9 Rivalry Games, these wins were in 1935, 1939, 1941, 1956, 1966, 1967, 1968, 1974, and 1997. Despite their hatred on the field being kept on the field, tempers has boiled off the field as well. The rivalry ran deep in the state of Texas.

It all started during the Depression Era in the 1930's. It was Thanksgiving, the week of the first ever Bradley/Milton game, which was the season finale. After the game, which the 8-1 Lions won by 22 points, the Milton Boarding Elementary School students taunted the Bradley Elementary School Team and their 3-6 team. This escalated to a fight at the playground. The Tigers and Lions famed rivalry was born.

The Tigers would soon get their first 3 wins of the rivalry in 1935 _(7-6)_ , 1939 _(22-21)_ , and during the Bardock era in 1941 _(13-7)_.

The more popular the rivalry got, the more attention it got. The stands were packed to the brim. Eventually, the school district considered moving the game to a different site, everyone considered moving the game to Meadowbrook's own Roger Staubach Stadium at Meadowbrook Community college.

And the Rivalry became so popular, it found its way into national television, such on being aired on CBS, ESPN or even Fox sports.

There were more than bragging rights on the line, such as a trip to state. Like in 1988, when the Tigers faced off with the Lions at the Astrodome in the semis, and the Tigers came up short, 29-30.

And in 1997, there was the biggest game in the history of the Rivalry, the battle of the unbeatens, the Tigers prevailed in their rivalry game, all thanks to Charlie Brown kicking the Game-Winning Field goal, and the Tigers would go onto the playoffs and become the first BFL team to go a perfect 14-0 season.

Now, it's 1998, the Tigers played the Lions for the 1st Tiger homecoming game at R. Staubach Stadium on September 25th, and the Tigers won, 35-23.

The Tigers and Lions made it to the playoffs, and were prepared for a Semifinal Playoff Rematch. Winner gets to go to State on Christmas Night.


	2. Snowy Secrets

**Meadowbrook, Texas, Sunday December 13th, 1998.**

After West Texas had their big snowfall, the town of Meadowbrook was divided again, half of the town was in Brown and Yellow, the other half was in Orange and Black, which meant one and only one thing in the small town of Meadowbrook, Texas, the Milton Boarding Elementary School Lions were going to do battle with the Bradley Elementary School Tigers in the SemiFinal playoff game. The season extended to 10 regular season games and 6 playoff games. And the Tigers have won 28 straight games, and they enter the 1998 Semifinals as a 14-0 Team.

And in 1998, the Tigers and Lions moved to the toughest conference in West Texas Backyard Football, The Lone Star Conference, the teams were the Johnson Elementary Wildcats, the Burnet Elementary Rams, the Vandeever Elementary Lancers, the Miller Elementary Storm, the Nistchke Elementary Redhawks, the Johnson Elementary Falcons, the Nixon Elementary Broncos and Meredith Elementary Mustangs. All were tough teams, the conference was full of tough teams. But the Tigers proved theirselves to be ready to the challenge.

The Tigers had beaten their opponents, they opened up the season hosting the Lancers in a 45-10 rout victory, then, they continued their perfection with victories against the Rams _(34-21)_ , the Broncos _(27-7)_ , the Falcons _(34-28)_ , and in the 1st ever Tiger homecoming game at Meadowbrook Community College, the Tigers beat the Lions. They then blew out the Wildcats, the Redhawks, the Storm, Mustangs, and for their non-conference finale on Halloween on national television, they beat the Razorbacks in a rematch of the 1997 State Title game.

The Lions, on the other hand, seemed not ready for the conference. The Lions were in a 3 way tie with a 6-4 record, tying with the Storm, Falcons, and Mustangs, and therefore, the Tigers were forced to have a tie breaker at a truck stop restaurant, by flipping a coin, winners of the coin toss will head to the playoffs, and the Lions and Falcons' coins landed on heads, so they made it to the playoffs.

The Tigers had an easy path in the Playoffs, beating the Cubs, Stars, Goats, and finally the Rockets.

The Lions had 2 come from behind games against the Eagles, the Knights, and 2 blowout games against the Lightning Bolts and then a showdown with the Staubach Legends on Friday, December 11th, during a snowfall. The Lions and The Legends had a back and forth contest in a quarterfinal match up sponsored by _Strickland Propane._ In the end, the Lions won in a narrow 33-32 victory at Highland Greens.

 ** _(I'm not kidding, it actually snowed at least 9 inches in West Texas in 1998 during December 11th, 1998. Here's my proof:_**

 ** _. /maf/?n=events_981211)_**

And since the historical 1997 season, things have changed.

Mabel and Phineas have been in a relationship.

Kid Trunks and Jenifer are about to go on their first date after the game on Friday Night.

Penny and Sherman have become the most popular kids in Bradley Elementary.

Rallo Tubbs has a lot of middle schools that want him to play for their football team.

The now confident Charlie Brown and Helga Pataki have become great friends.

Stanley Pines gave his brother Stanford everything back, his name, his banking account, his summer home, and Stanley put his place of business in Downtown Meadowbrook.

 _"This is it folks, the oldest Rivalry in the State of Texas. 2 Arch Rivals are going at each other in the semifinals in the biggest game in America, the 10-4 Milton Boarding Elementary Lions going against the 14-0 Bradley Tigers in a rematch of the homecoming game in September 25th, 1998. The Tigers have won 28 straight games in the winning streak. But the Lions say that they're not gonna go down easy. And on Friday Night, the Tigers and Lions will go at it in Tech State U's stadium for the semis!"_

 _ **Peabody manor, 11AM.**_

Mr. Peabody was getting a couple things ready for Friday Night's game, whereas Sherman is going over the playbook once again.

"Well, Sherman, it would seem that this is going to be an exciting night of football on Friday." Mr. Peabody then said.

"Yeah, I know, the town's already divided for the semifinal matchup between my school and _his_ school." Sherman then said, exhausted.

"You know, I'd expect your team getting a rematch, but with the Lions? I didn't think they'd make it this far." Mr. Peabody then said.

 _"In local news, the BFL's oldest rivalry in Texas is goin' at it with more than bragging rights on the line. The Bradley Tigers and the Milton Lions will go at each other at Tech State U, and temperature will be at 37 degrees due to the snowy weather West Texas had on Friday Night. We might even see the Tigers' first ever Snow Bowl game! *laughs*" The News reporter then said._

"Wow." Sherman said, surprised at the weather lately.

"I know, the weather is awfully frightful." Mr. Peabody then said, noting the weather.

 _"And this Friday Night's game isn't your ordinary game, it's on the 100th anniversary of the night the town of Meadowbrook was founded!"_

"Oh my goodness!" Mr. Peabody then said. "I forgot all about that!"

"The 100th anniversary? How was the town of Meadowbrook found, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Well, Sherman, a long time ago in 1898, a Westerner journeyed to west Texas in search to find his own town, he then found oil and he built the first oil rig in West Texas, and he struck oil and became rich and soon enough, citizens of West Texas came by and thanks to the oil striking them wealthy, they started out a village named "Meadowbrook", you may have your old classic cowboy western back then, but once the 20th century began, it transitioned to a small town in Texas." Mr. Peabody then said.

"Woah. That must've taken a lot of oil to start this town!" Sherman then said.

"Yes, Sherman, but be glad the plans didn't have a _spill!"_ Mr. Peabody then replied,

Sherman laughed, but then he had a dumbfounded look and said, "I don't get it."

 ** _Downtown Meadowbrook._**

Mabel and Dipper were walking home from the mall, they were nearby a park as well.

"Well, it's another Christmas with Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, and this year, it's going to be at Texas A&M in the State Championship." Mabel said, skipping with excitement.

"Calm down, Mabel, we still have the semis to go." Dipper then said. "So how are things with Phineas?"

"Oh, it's going great." Mabel then said. "Oh, we're like Romeo and Juliet, Prince Charming and Cinderella, etcetra!"

"Well, I gotta visit Phineas, I'll meet you back home." Mabel then said.

"Okay." Dipper said, Mabel left. Dipper then thought in his head, _"I dunno if I can trust Phineas. I've known his reputation when it comes to being a ladies' man. And what if Mabel gets her heartbroken if Phineas dumps her?"_

Later that night, Stanley was counting up all the cash made in the sale.

"Ha! Eat my dust, November sale." Stanley then said, he then bumped into a table containing an old Christmas photo when Dipper and Mabel were younger, the photo fell and the frame cracked as it fell, Stanley then took the picture out of the frame, and felt something odd.

The picture was folded, and Stanley unfolded it, and he was shocked by what he saw, there were 2 more kids, and they looked like Mabel, only that one of them had a pair of glasses.

"Quadruplets?!" Stanley angrily muttered, "That caniving backstabber. Well, I'm gonna give Ford a piece of my mind!"

 **Well, Stanley found out that Dipper and Mabel's parents had quadruplets! How will Dipper and Mabel take this, and what happens when someone from Phineas' past pays a visit?**


End file.
